Who are you?
by 10000trees
Summary: ABANDONED Bella's a vampire who forgot everything about her life before she was changed in Port Angles. Who does she meet with in her afterlife?
1. The Last Night

_**Hey! This is my second fanfic, and tell me if you want me to write more. If you don't review, I'll take that as a no. This is a different ending to the night in Port Angeles, in Twilight. Please tell me what you think!**_

_**Oh! I also used the first paragraphs or so from the book, and the lines, so if they sound familiar, they are. I'm telling you they are not mine, they are Stephenie Meyer's, so don't sue me!**_

_**Disclaimer, continued: I sadly don't own Twilight, or any of the lines from it.**_

Jess and Angela were going to take their clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay

I meandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped I was headed toward downtown. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going; I was wrestling with despair. I was trying so hard not to think about him, and what Angela had said . . . and more than anything trying to beat down my hopes for Saturday, fearing a disappointment more painful then the rest, when I looked up to see someone's silver Volvo parked along the street and it all came crashing down on me. Stupid, unreliable vampire, I thought to myself.

I stomped along in a southerly direction, toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when I got there, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. I still had too much time to go looking for Jess and Angela yet, and I definitely needed to get my mood in hand before I met back up with them, I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and took some deep breaths before I continued around the corner.

I started to realize, as I crossed another road, that I was going the wrong direction. The little foot traffic I had seen was going north and it looked like buildings here were mostly warehouses. I decided to turn east at the next corner, and then loop around after a few blocks and try my luck on a different street on my way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. Through the grime, I could tell they were all good looking, but not anywhere near as good looking as _him_. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I was. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing smoothly and punching each other's arms what seemed to be a little too hard. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them at the corner.

"Hey there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to me since no one else was around. His voice was velvety and eager. I glanced up automatically. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a lean, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me.

"Hello," I mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction. Then I quickly looked away and walked faster toward the corner. I cold hear them laughing at full volume behind me.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again, but I kept my head down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief. I could still hear them chortling behind me.

I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks padlocked for the night. There was no sidewalk on this street, so I walked along the road. I was far from where I was meant to be, as a person not from Port Angeles.

The sky was getting darker, and I heard the noise of an engine behind me. I turned to see who would need to drive down this street at night. It was a simple van, and as the wind of it passed, I realized that I had forgotten my jacket in Jess's car.

Then it got darker yet again, and I turned to glare at the sinking sun, which was barely visible behind the clouds. I realized that two men were walking silently about twenty feet behind me. They were from the same group as before. I turned back around swiftly, and walked faster.

I stumbled. I hurried past the next building, only a reflection showing the men steadily catching up to me. They walked gracefully and kept their faces forward, towards me.

I rounded a much-needed corner, and noticed a street with some traffic up ahead. There were people on the sidewalks again. As I got closer to the people on this road, I recognized them. Not in the good way. They were the other two guys from the group before. I turned my head only to see the men behind me closer than before.

"There you are!" My head spun back forward. The man who had spoken before had done so. But this time they weren't looking at me. Not directly, at least.

"Yeah," replied the man from behind me. His voice made me jump. "We just took a little detour."

I prepared myself to scream, but there wasn't enough oxygen in the air. My throat became dry, too dry to speak, much less scream. Noticing one of them coming towards me, I took all my strength and put it into one measly sentence, "Stay away from me."

It sounded scared and weak, coming out very quietly.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called and before I knew it he was at my side, carrying me back through the deserted streets. But this wasn't like anything before. He was going too fast for anything on Earth. He was like a bullet, like a ghost. His arms were ice cold, and rock hard.

I closed my eyes, afraid for what might happen if I fainted in the presence of this man.

He reminded me of _him_. Edward. This man did not look like Edward or the rest of the Cullens, but he was just as fast, and just as cold.

Could he be a vampire?

But he wasn't as pale, as good looking, as well mannered. Suddenly the wind came to a stop and I was dropped ungracefully onto the ground, and we were in the forest, maybe a couple of miles from Port Angeles. The rest of the guys had come too. Are they all related to the Cullens?

Now, they spoke in hushed whispers, too fast for me to understand. The man who carried me seemed angry; were they arguing? I looked at the ground; I wasn't quite over my queasiness yet.

When they stopped talking, I looked up to see four much more handsome looking men in their early twenties. Their eyes were a dark red, almost black. They looked into my eyes, and then one lunged at me. He picked me up, and ran. After a minute or so, there was a sharp pain in my neck, and there was nothing else in the world other than the pain. I felt myself weaken, and with my last breath, I called out, "Edward!"

I heard a fight going on around me, though it seemed so far away from what I was now. I heard a vaguely familiar voice say my name, but I couldn't respond. I just lay limp in the grass, overcome with pain. Someone picked me up, and the wind started once again.

The person was more determined than before. Before fifteen minutes of running had passed, I had fallen into a painful blackness.

_**Well, how did you like it?**_

_**Tell the little blueish box right down there!**_


	2. Meeting Family

_**Here's Chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still haven't figured out how to switch bodies with some one, so I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight.**_

I became aware of the fact I was not alone quite suddenly after I woke up, even though my eyes were closed. There was a dull pain in my throat, but the burning from before had subsided. I lied on the ground and took in my surroundings.

I heard birds in the distance, warily singing their song. I heard rustling in the bushes from a small creature. But most of all, I heard several arguing voices, talking swiftly and urgently about someone who had to be watched over and controlled.

I felt the soft ground imbedded with small rocks through the cuts in my shirt and jeans. I felt the soggy wetness in the air that always came in the morning after a long night of rain.

The senses I had were wonderful, but none compared to my sense of smell. I could smell a herd of deer that passed by not so long ago. I could smell the ocean, the salt and seaweed. I could smell the scent of the men beside me, who still hadn't noticed I was awake.

I decided it was time for the inevitable. I had to open my eyes. I cautiously opened them and I saw four men standing around me argue with each other. Above them, there were tall, fat trees reaching up high. Through the leaves, I could see clouds covering the forest.

The men around me noticed I was awake and quieted abruptly. They looked down to me. They all had dark red eyes, some darker than others. And they were inhumanly beautiful. I stared at them long enough so they became uncomfortable. I had no idea of what to do. Then one spoke.

"Hello, my name is Charles," the name stuck in my mind but I'm not sure why. Charles continued, "And this is Adam, Christopher, and James." He pointed to each one individually. He looked at me expectantly.

"Hello, what am I?" I was surprised by the sound of my voice. It sounded so smooth, like Charles'. I was nervous of the answer, but instead they laughed.

"You are a vampire, and you drink blood," said the one I identified as Christopher. "You probably notice the burning in the back of your throat."

He continued on about how we live on humans, and that we have to move around so they don't get too suspicious. He told me the basics of being a vampire, and a short history. They were my only family now, and some of them had special powers. Charles could shape-shift himself and others into human form. James could track humans and vampires just about anywhere. Adam and Christopher couldn't do anything spectacular, but were good at physical things like running and fighting.

We were currently in Canada, away from most civilizations, to train me not to kill every human in sight. It all sounded fairly gruesome to me, but I didn't say anything.

Soon, Christopher asked me if I was thirsty, and without waiting for an answer told me to follow them. They took off running through the trees, at an incredible speed. It didn't take me long to realize I was just as fast and graceful as them. Before long, I crossed the most delicious scent went up my nose. I stopped running, and followed it.

It was a lost human hiker who had no idea what I was. He was about six feet tall, and had a large backpack. I lunged at his neck, breaking it before he even knew what was going on. I finished draining him quickly and disposed of the body. I noticed the rest of my clan, or so they called it, was already finished. Now their eyes were all bright red, and I wondered if mine were too.

On the way back, I looked at my reflection in a lake. I had bright red eyes, and long, silky, mahogany hair. I was about five foot four. My skin was very pale, but it didn't seem sickly, just beautiful. I looked amazing.

The next few weeks were filled with running and hunting. We traveled across North America, and I became closer to Christopher.

He seemed to understand the way I felt, he was the second youngest in our clan, after me. I couldn't remember my past at all, so he came up with a new name for me, Ariel. He was always patient with me, and he told me his story. He was an adventurer; he liked to go rock climbing, cave exploring, and scuba diving.

He had been hiking in Alaska alone, when a female vampire bit him. She intended to kill him, but was stopped by another man. They fought to the death, and by the time they were done, they had lost interest in him or were too weak to go after him. He spent time alone, adjusting to the way of life, and after 10 years alone, he came across Adam, Charles and James. They reluctantly let them into their group, and they had been together ever since.

The night they got me, he explained, they meant to kill me. My blood was sweet, and Charles wanted my blood. They ran me away from the town I was in, and Charles bit me. Before Charles had finished, a pack of werewolves came along and they fought. Christopher ran me off to a cave while the others defeated the pack. One of the wolves followed Christopher, but Christopher ran faster. The wolf seemed to know me. As he realized he would loose, he phased back and left. I had no recollection of any of this, and it did not bother the clan at all. They were almost relieved. After a while, I figured I had no power because nothing out of the ordinary happened to me. Once again, Charlie and James seemed relieved.

Adam was always quiet, and secluded, because of his past, Christopher explained. James and Charles always seemed angry with either Christopher or Adam, and ignored me.

--+o(0)o+--

I was lying on the ground after a hunt in the Appalachian Mountains, when I heard them all arguing.

"You should be grateful for letting us let you stay with us!" James yelled to what I could only guess to be Christopher.

"He has every right to be here! We let him in, and he hasn't done anything wrong!" I was surprised to hear Adam speak up.

"He makes it harder for us to stay a secret, and he can't help but insist on keeping that girl, just because she can't remember a thing!" Charles mocked back.

"That's not why I want to keep her, and we all make it hard to keep out secret sometimes!"

This seemed to be the end of our little group, and I already knew whom I wanted to stay with. They continued with the argument until after twilight, when I came up to them and told Christopher and Adam to just leave with me. After snarling at Charles one more time they turned and ran with me. We ran all night, and soon came to an ocean. We stayed a while in a cave, and talked about our plan for the next few weeks.

"Where should we go?" I prompted.

"I have no idea, we could go to the West Coast, if we stay north, there are forests and clouds to cover us," Adam said quietly. He always had a plan. We debated it in our own heads first.

"I think it's a good idea, it's far away from here and those jerks," Christopher agreed. "What do you think, Ariel?"

"I come from there, right?" He nodded. "What if I see someone I used to know? What if they recognize me?"

"That's a good question." Adam was always very concerned with humans discovering our secret, but Christopher wasn't. He shook his head.

"Nah, you look different enough, and you have a different name. They won't know you. It's been a while and you're supposed to be dead. We just won't go into the town we found you in." Christopher had convinced me, and Adam slowly thought it through before agreeing as well.

We hunted one last time before heading off into the darkness.

**_Well, that's chapter two! Can you guess what'll happen next?_**

**_ Please review!_**


	3. The Cullens

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 3:**

We had arrived in Washington roughly seven hours later, and soon looked for a place to stay. We had crossed paths with a few nomads, but they had no interest in us, nor did we in them, so we continued on our ways. I became more and more worried the closer we got to Washington. We crossed some unfamiliar vampire trails, which headed north to Canada, and others coming south from Canada. The scents smelled different than others we had come across.

"Why do they smell so… different?" I had asked.

"They don't feed on humans, I think. I don't have any idea how they can live like that, resist the thirst so boldly," Adam responded informatively.

"That seems impossible, animals are so much nastier than humans… Humans taste so good," I said.

"I met some once, up in Alaska," Christopher said. "They fed off of animals like bears and moose and deer. They had gold eyes. They probably think they're so great. Not killing any humans. Humans suck anyways. They can't do anything."

"I completely agree," I said back.

**--+o(0)o+--**

Now we were in the middle of Oregon, or Washington, or some state up in the northwest. It was raining, and about mid-day. It had been several days since we left Charles and James.

"How 'bout going hunting? I know it hasn't been long, but all that running and these hiking paths are making me hungry," prompted Christopher.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed

"I'll let you two go by yourself, I'm not too hungry, and I can go later, by myself."

"Alright, Adam. See you later," I was kind of bummed Adam won't be coming, but he needed personal time sometimes too.

Christopher and I headed north, towards the more populated areas. He had soon found his prey, and quickly drained her. I was now more particular about my prey, and liked to play with it. I spotted a man in his late twenties, hiking alone. I stepped on to the path to approach him, and started a conversation.

"Hey, do you know how to get back into town?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes.

"Um…. Yea… Sure… You just have to follow the…uh…path. I can show you the way if you want." He stuttered at my beauty. He had no idea what kind of trouble I was.

"No, I was just making sure you knew the way to run," I smirked.

"Huh--" I cut him off by lunging for his throat. I bit down into his butter-like skin, and drank thirstily. This was my favorite part of being a vampire; I could feel the life being sucked out of him. In seconds, though, he was dry, and my thirst was quenched. I lifted a tree and disposed of the body. Christopher was waiting for me.

"I thought you liked me better than some loser human," he accused playfully.

"I do, have I killed you yet?" I retorted.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my land?" A voice from behind me asked. The voice was clearly from a vampire's lips, and, when I turned, that vampire had gold eyes. The several vampires behind him had gold eyes too.

The one who had spoken had blonde hair and was just over 6 feet tall. One of the guys in the back, with red-ish brown hair gasped as he studied my face.

"We're vampires, and we were hunting, as you probably know," I said stubbornly back. I guess we'll have to leave again. The shortest of them all had short black hair, and had eyes that were glazed over for a few seconds before she practically screamed at me.

"Don't leave!"

The others wondered why, except the one with red/brown hair, who seemed to be debating something in his head.

"What are you names?" I asked. If we weren't allowed to leave, we had to at least know their names.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." Family? They were vampires, and vampires don't have families. He continued, not noticing my questioning attitude, "These are my adopted children, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Edward." Jasper had blonde hair, and seemed to be paired with the short one—Alice; he had his arm around her waist. Emmett was, for lack of descriptive words, huge. He didn't seem very mean, but strength was clearly his power.

Edward was gorgeous. He had beautiful, messy hair that was almost bronze. He was staring at me with such an intense gaze that Christopher put his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

Edward's looked away, realizing what he was doing, but always glancing at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention.

"What are your names?"

"My name is Christopher, and this is my mate, Ariel." Edward glared at Christopher.

"It's nice to meet you, but we do not hunt humans here, and would appreciate it if you didn't either."

"Sure, we can leave now, if you want," Christopher agreed, and Edward looked at me in desperation. What he wanted from me I had no idea.

"How can you stand living like that? Without any humans?" I was honestly curious.

"We eat animals. It gets a little hard being around humans sometimes, but we manage," said the one I identified as Jasper.

"Can I try it?" I shocked everyone by this question. Christopher's arm dropped from my waist as the rest of him froze with a look at me. It was somewhere between shock, betrayal, and wonder. The Cullens were smiling, especially Edward. His crooked smile made me smile as well, but I have no idea why.

"Um… Sure, if you want to. We'd be happy to take you in if you need a place to stay," Carlisle offered. I began to like him already; he had compassion and had a strong fatherly attitude.

"Are you serious about this? How can you do this to me? Do you expect everyone to always follow along with everything you want?" Christopher yelled at me, I hadn't seen this side to him yet. I flinched away from him, and noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward seemed to want to interfere, and come over here.

"No, you can do what ever you want. I just want to see why on Earth they would feel this way. You can stay with me and try it out as well, or not." Although I couldn't stand the idea of being away from him, I had to be strong while in this argument. I had to fight this by myself.

"Fine, I'll leave," he said firmly, but I could see the pain and agony in his eyes as he took a last look at me before he ran off into the forest.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, I fell to the ground and sobbed. I felt a cold, comforting hand on my back.

"You don't have to do this, you can go back to him if you want. We can tell you truly love him." Carlisle patted my back as he spoke softly.

"No, I want to try this. I have to try this," I said gaining confidence.

"Alright. We'll show you the way back to our house."

We started running, Carlisle ran in front with Edward, talking to quiet for me to understand at this speed. Emmett and Jasper ran in back, keeping a watch on me, as if I was going to leave. Alice ran with me, and she talked of all the _wonderful_ things we could do once we got to their house. I objected to several of them at first, but soon realized that there was no stopping Alice

"I have to take you shopping! And then you can help me decorate your new room! And then we can…."

I tuned out, and just looked at the scenery, making a mental map of where I was going, in case I needed to leave quickly.

Edward and Carlisle slowed, and the rest of us slowed as well. We walked through a line of trees, and I saw a white house—more like mansion—that had was nearly all glass on the side we approached it from.

"This is amazing. You live here?"

"Yes, we do! And now you do too!" Alice had way too many assumptions for her own good.

"I haven't decided to stay with you yet."

"That's what you think!" What on earth could the little pixie mean by that?

"Come inside, and meet the rest of our family. I'm sure Esme would love to meet you," Edward's voice came from behind me; it was shockingly close. I turned and saw him less than a foot away. He smiled down at me, and took my hand, pulling me inside. The shock of his hand was frightening, and yet I loved it. I had never felt anything like it, and yet it seemed so familiar.

Do I know the Cullens?

**Do you like this chapter? Please let me know! Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever, I have lots of school work, and sports, and I still have to waste time sleeping, so that all takes forever...**


End file.
